hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike
|name = Mike |kana = ミケ |rōmaji = Mike |also known as = Fluffy (by Zebro; only in the Viz version) |manga debut = Chapter 39 (Paw) Chapter 40 |anime debut = Episode 32 (1999) (Paw) Episode 33 (1999) Episode 22 (2011) |race = Undisclosed canine species |gender = Male |height = Hunter × Hunter Characters Book: World × Character × Blessing (2001) (12′4.4″) |weight = (892.87 lbs) |eyes = Yellow (1999) Black (2011) |hair = White (1999) Tyrian Purple (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Zoldyck Family (Owners) |occupation = Guard Dog |image gallery = yes}} Mike (ミケ, Mike) is the guard dog of the Zoldyck Estate.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 39 Appearance Mike is an enormous hound with white (tyrian purple in the 2011 anime) fur and a blue tongue (pink in the 2011 anime). In both 1999 anime and manga he is robust. In the 2011 anime, however, Mike has a slender body, pointy ears, long legs, thin and elongated snout, and a long bushy tail. His forepaws have long, curved claws and resemble that of a human hand rather than a hound's paw. Personality Mike is a hound who has gone through strict training and always tries to memorize the stranger's appearance and scent. He shows little to no emotion, seemingly more a machine than a living animal, to the point where even Gon showed extreme terror when facing him, as he was completely different from the wild animals he was normally accustomed to. He is hard to control, and other than the commands from Zoldyck family members, he listens to no one. The command that the Zoldycks gave Mike ten years ago is still loyally carried out: to kill all intruders. If something doesn't meet the requirement of the command, Mike will even attack its caretaker, without any hesitation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 40 Despite being loyal, following orders without hesitation and described to be a machine, Mike seems to still possess an individual habit to disobey his orders about eating between meals, as he will devour any intruders. Plot Zoldyck Family arc , and Leorio]] When Gon and company arrive at Kukuroo Mountain, they witness two bounty hunters force their way inside the property. Zebro, the gatekeeper, refuses, but the hunters take the key away from him, entering from the small gate. Moments later, a hand emerges from the small gate, taking out the skeletons of the bounty hunters. The three introduce themselves to Zebro and the gatekeeper acknowledges them as Killua's friends. But when Zebro is asked if he could lead them inside, he warns them about Mike. However, Gon is insistent, so Zebro allows the group to pass through the Testing Gate with him. On the compound grounds, Zebro calls out to Mike. The guard dog appears revealing his enormous size. Mike is a 'perfectly-trained guard dog', Zebro informs Gon and the others. The group is astonished by Mike and Gon admits that he is scared. Trivia * Mike is not the only guard dog of the Zoldyck family. During a flashback, there are other two dogs which are the same size as Mike,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 and another is seen sleeping next to Silva when Killua asks him to free Alluka.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 * Mike is given the last name "Zoldyck" in the musical Hunter × Hunter: The Nightmare of Zaoldyeck. ** Additionally, the song Mike Zoldyck is sung by Yuichi Tsuchiya as Zebro and Junko Takeuchi as Gon Freecss. * The species of Mike is similar, especially in the visual part, and may have been based on the Borzoi (a.k.a. Russian wolfhound)—a rather athletic, quiet, and silent breed of domestic dog. Anime and Manga Differences * In the 1999 anime, Leorio accidentally enters through the false gate. Mike hunts down Leorio at once, but he is later diverted by Gon, whom he chases after next. Mike corners Gon on a cliff, but a whistle stops him in time. Later, he is seen being tamed by Kalluto Zoldyck.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 33 (1999) * The 2011 anime added scenes wherein Mike looks down on the intruding bounty hunters, with Seaquant among them.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 24 (2011) Translations around the World References Navigation es:Mike fr:Mike pl:Mike ru:Мике zh:三毛 Category:Male characters Category:Fauna